


Beneath Your Soul

by SammiMP



Category: Looking (TV), NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Gen, LOOKING AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiMP/pseuds/SammiMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if once they had a different life in San Francisco but now all Gibbs wants is the Agent Pride of NCIS.<br/>"Gibbs只是要NCIS生活内的Pride"——枣童鞋的完美总结</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇NCIS世界与Looking的交叉/AU  
> 此文脑洞跑偏型，death fic，有违背官方设定
> 
> I'll try to translate this into English.

他看着晨暮破晓，看着夕阳西下，看着星辰如遥远山坡另一头的点点篝火摇曳。  
又像是贫瘠小镇暮夜中一字排开散落的幽光，每一处都沉默地折射着欢笑或泪水。

河水有节奏的在脚下摇摆着，他便也随之晃动，看着眼前熟悉的风景被搅动得高高低低。  
任凭还带着日间潮热的微风将自己蒸出一层燥热的水汽。

“嘿。”

Gibbs懒散地将视线移回身边，漠然地在躺椅上扭过头，看着对方神色轻松地拉过一把椅子闯入他的“休憩”时光。

琥珀色的酒精凑近嘴边，喉结滑动，点缀着暗红色碎花的浅色衬衣将头顶闪烁的灯光揉进他眼里。

“你来做什么。”他试图将那恼人的颜色间杂从眼前晃开，有些惊讶于语气出乎自己预料的生硬，便没好气地扭过头去。

“探访一位老朋友嘛。”语气轻松得让人生厌。

Gibbs皱着眉头，看着对方饶有兴致地上下打量着自己，似笑非笑。

“衣服还是那么没品味。”

“你也没好到哪里去，真是欣慰。”还是那一脸调侃地对着他脚下横卧的空酒瓶点了点头。

“既然喝了我的酒，那就闭嘴。”Gibbs翻了翻眼睛，自顾自地将双腿架在船舷上，还不忘踹一脚支在一旁过分平静的鱼竿。

安静只持续了十秒，此起彼伏的蛙声和树叶摩挲的声音如同温柔的耳语，终于让他的焦躁降低了些许。

“说真的，你来做什么？”

“看望多年的老朋友。”

他看着对方耸肩，一头揉乱的头发——那缕调皮的白色在微风中晃动着，一脸无辜歪着头，然后露出他熟悉的微笑。  
“这里的河水就像Russia River一样和缓，不知道你是不是还记得。”

他警告似地竖起手指，淡蓝色的眼中流转着奇异的光，看着对方若有所思地将嘴边的话咽了回去。

“Same old Gibbs, 你从来就不是好脾气的那个。”

“你没记性差到忘记第二个b是什么意思吧？”他挑衅似的瞪着对方。

“好像忘了，毕竟有那么多重要的事情嘛，Phalaenopsis aphrodite Rch……”似曾相识的无辜眼神让Gibbs下意识地又抬了抬手，看着对方赶快辩解般地摊手，“花店里可是很忙的。”

“你向我保证过不再提起这些。”

“啊，抱歉。”

他冷哼了一声，将揉皱的领带扯下，气冲冲地丢在一旁。毫不在乎地忽略了身边人歉意的眼神。

“不要道歉。

“这是软弱的表现。”

柔和的颜色在脸上绽露出来。

“没错。”

他在Gibbs的余光中缓缓站起。

是时候了。  
“我该走了。”他抓了抓凌乱的头发，从容地微笑着，伸展着手臂，似乎在等待着一个握手或者是一个拥抱。  
“保重，老友。  
“再见……  
“Brain.”

而他却固执地不肯回头。直到空荡荡的世界在他眼前彻底模糊成一片盈动的色彩。

“再见。  
“King.”

【End】


End file.
